parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2.
Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Henry as General Pepper (Both wise and kind) * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (the adventure continues as the heroes arrive at the Rebel Base) * Sir Topham Hatt: Recover our base from the enemy army! * Thomas: Roger, Sir. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (at the Rebel base, the next battle begins) * Thomas: Split up and take it to them! (the heroes arrive and begin the next battle by shooting at the ships to win more points) * James: Scratch one bogey. Time for a little payback! (the heroes shoot at every object to win more points and collect more items to increase the high score) * Edward: There's one down. * Percy: Why are ships coming out of the base? * Casey Jr: A bomb has been planet at the base. * Thomas: Geez! Can anyone take care of it? * Spencer: I don't know if we can let do it. * Duncan: Time for a fight, I say? * Diesel: How acceptable. * Thomas: Then let's have at it! (the engines activate their lightsabers and begin another furious battle. The air now continues to hum and sparks continue to fly as lightsabers swing and clash) * Percy: Thomas, get this guy of me! (Thomas obeys, but fails to save Percy, and Edward) Oh no, I'm hit! I'm monkey food if I don't leave! * Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOO! * Diesel: Bow before the Great Cerberus. * Thomas: Never! (the bomb's time goes down before exploding as Thomas and James escape, carrying a wounded Percy and Edward, while fighting the villains, and manage to escape) * Duncan: You're not welcome here. You're a loser! * Spencer: You're not as good as us! (the engines all escape and switch their lightsabers off) * Thomas: No, you're not. Let's get out of here! (the engines flee from the planet that has a crater's large explosion. Thomas and James put Percy and Edward into bed to aid them) All aircraft report! * Casey Jr: Let's get aiding right away. (the heroes escape back home) * (at the Galaxy, the heroes head off to their next mission) * Sir Topham Hatt: Reports indicate that Cerberus is working on some secret weapon. * Thomas: I'll check it out. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (Thomas and James are off again to begin the next battle) * Thomas: Let's take out that weapon, pals. * James: Let's have a little fun. (the battle begins with Thomas and James shooting the ships and collecting more points to increase the high score bar) Enemy group behind them. Man, they're fast! Somebody beat us. It's all gone! What on earth is that?! (the heroes go through the field) I can't wait to see this secret weapon! (the engines speed upward) I found the gate! Something's not right here. Who took this base here? Hurry up or you're toast! (Thomas obeys and speeds upward through the hallway) * Percy: Don't forget me! * Thomas: Percy, is everything okay? * Percy: Yeah, yeah. No problem. * James: What on earth? James, look behind you! (a beast appears in front of him) * Thomas: So this is the secret weapon. * The Chinese Dragon: Terminate all enemies. (Thomas, James, and Percy fight the Chinese Dragon to survive, and continue to battle until the beast finally explodes) * Percy: Yippee! You did it! * James: Huh?! What?! * The Chinese Dragon: Destroy! * Percy: I handle it. (kills the beast) * Thomas: Let's get out of here! We are so lucky! (the heroes escape back home) * (at the Enemy base, Thomas, James, Percy, and Edward have arrived, with the two engines, who are properly aided) * Sir Topham Hatt: You're about to attack the Enemy Base? Great idea, Thomas. * Thomas: It'll be a piece of cake, General. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (at the Enemy Base, the four engines arrive to find a train moving away) * Thomas: I've spotted the train and I'm taking it out! * D261: Here comes the little engines now! (the heroes run along the train to fight D261 and take out enemies as well and collect more points to increase the time score) Here you go. They're not taking me seriously. * James: Here they come! * Edward: Just shoot it, pal! (Thomas obeys and speeds up and shoots the enemies as well) * Percy: Incoming! * D261: Take this! * Percy: How's the landmaster, Percy? * Thomas: Good! * Edward: Try hovering. * D261: Oh, yeah? Uncouple the rear vehicle. (the heroes run all the way up to fight D261) * James: Shoot! He's right behind me. I can't shake this guy. * D261: Take this! What's wrong? Come closer a little. (the heroes speed up toward the train's engine to find D261) * Edward: You can change the switch ahead and pull all eight switches to open the lock. (Thomas obeys and keeps up) * D261: You're very lucky it's the end of the line for you guys. Prepare to fight. * Percy: Enemy sheild targeted. (after pulling all eight switches, Thomas and D261's lightsabers spring to life with Thomas attacking boldly, causing D261 to retreat. The battle rages until D261's head is finally cut by Thomas's lightsaber) * D261: No! Get away! NOOOOOOOOO! (the heroes escape home) * Thomas: We've done it! Hooray! Now to the next mission! Category:Daniel Pineda